wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Regrets
: '' "Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets." '' : ―Arthur Miller '''Regrets '''is the season three finale of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Jenna forbids Ryan from seeing Wilfred when he needs him most. Plot Drew knocks on Ryan’s door and begins to confide in him about how he’s been overwhelmed with emotions because of what happened in the previous episode. He is angry and embarrassed with himself for not being the one to save Wilfred from the fire. After Drew walks away, Ryan approaches Wilfred who seems down about something and Wilfred tells him that he can tell that Jenna is having an affair. Jenna walks over, trying to talk to Ryan but he says that he is about to take Wilfred for a walk. Wilfred is branching on what he meant earlier about Jenna cheating. He says that after the fire he smelled a new masculine perfuminess on Jenna. He originally thought it was Ryan but after considerations he found the idea laughable saying that of course if it was Ryan he would have to bite off Ryan's genitals. Jenna comes over that night to Ryan’s place stating that the kiss between them was a huge mistake and they should just go back to normal. Ryan sits alone at a table in a restaurant when Henry comes and joins him. He tells his father that he’s looking into jobs for himself making his dad offer him a position back at his firm letting him know that he is willing to change. In Ryan’s basement, Wilfred is discussing his findings after following Jenna to discover who the mysterious guy is. Ryan tries to change the subject to the strange symbol they had found under the barn but Wilfred dismisses it saying it could be just a doodle. Wilfred has a plan to leave a bunch of gifts on Jenna’s door to see who she will call to thank once she receives them. Ryan tells him not to when Wilfred says it's too late. Ryan rushes over to Jenna’s place and she tells him its obvious that they can’t go back to being how they were before so she needs to cut him out of her life; this means Ryan can no longer see Wilfred. Kristen is complaining to Ryan about Arturo when he sees Wilfred being walked by a goofy woman. Kristen recommends that he accept the job at his dad’s law firm. Late at night, someone is throwing rocks at Ryan’s window until eventually a brick comes flying through with a walk talky on it instructing Ryan to meet Wilfred outside. Ryan exists its house and Wilfred hugs him and begins expressing how much he misses him. He tells Ryan that Jenna told Drew that Ryan is a bad influence and that’s why he can’t see Wilfred anymore. Wilfred begins crying, tearfully admitting that its bad enough that Jenna is cheating on Drew but she's now also not allowing him to see his best friend. Ryan approaches Jenna as she is leaving and tells her about his new job. Seeing as he won’t be around her as much, he asks permission to see Wilfred more. She agrees to let him take Wilfred to the dog park. Ryan attends work to see Anne arguing with a secretary about Henry not seeing her. Ryan asks why she’s there and how she knows his father and she confesses that Henry asked her to spy on Ryan including putting cameras in his house under the circumstance that he would help get her boyfriend out of jail which he didn’t do. This completely shocks Ryan who is afraid of what Henry now knows. He barges into his dad’s office asking him what he discovered from looking at the cameras in his house. His dad shows him footage of him talking to Wilfred. Worried about his son talking to himself in the house, he tells Ryan that he has to either go to a treatment facility or work for him. An angry Ryan yells at his father for trying to control him like he did before, asserting that Wilfred is the only one who actually helps him. Back at his house, Ryan is packing up when Wilfred gleefully walks in. When Wilfred asks what's going on, Ryan informs him that he’s leaving since his dad knows everything about them. Wilfred says that Ryan is his best friend and he’ll follow him when he leaves. They share a hug when Wilfred smells Ryan’s chapstick, the same smell he noticed on Jenna. In a heated fight, Henry comes in and tries to drag Wilfred away before tripping on Wilfred’s tennis ball and falling down the stairs. Ryan stands before a church solemnly welcoming people in and thanking them for coming. He sees Wilfred in Jenna’s car and Wilfred apologizes for hurting his dad. Wilfred mentions that now that his dad’s passed, he can move on with his life. Ryan reenters the church and a man who works with his father asks Ryan to oversee the pro bono division at the firm explaining to Ryan that his dad collected several mental health cases for Ryan to cover. Sitting next to Catherine, he questions if his dad had actually been trying to help him this entire time. His mom tells him that after Henry had her sent to the mental ward, he was afraid that Ryan would end up the same way so he decided to make Ryan into a lawyer to give him structure. She says that she would have never admitted it while he was still alive but maybe he was trying to help them “in his own dysfunctional dickheadish way.” Ryan runs out to Wilfred peeing in the car and gets angry at him for keeping him from reconciling with his father telling Wilfred, “I’m not well with you.” He leaves a confused and sad Wilfred behind. In Henry’s office, Ryan is cleaning up his dad’s belongings. He opens up a file cabinet and looks for his own file. Opening it, he finds a letter addressed to his dad that has been sealed with a wax of the same symbol that was below the barn in his drawing. He tracks the address down only to find a forest. He follows a path and discovers a statue of a man in a dog suit with the same marking engraved on his chest. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Mary Steenburgen as Catherine * James Remar as Henry * Kristen Schaal as Anne Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew Co-Starring * Jim Jansen as Older Man * Claire Titelman as Dog Walker * Tommy Dickie as Co-worker * Candi Milo as Secretary Category:US Episodes